Conventional equipment which produces a foamed product by heating and foaming resin particles in a molding cavity of a molding dies has been known (as disclosed in JP Patent Kokoku JP-B-55-17695[1980] and JP-B-55-8344[1980]).
Such known conventional foam molding equipment is shown in FIG. 7, which is provided with a fixed plate 100, fixed die base 200, a plurality of die bars 300 disposed between the fixed plate 100 and the fixed die base 200, movable die bar base 400 which can be moved along the die bars 300, die opening/closing mechanism 500 supported by the fixed plate 100, and a base frame 600 which serves to support the fixed die base 200, movable die bar base 400 and die opening/closing mechanism 500.
To fix molding dies to said foam molding equipment, the molding dies 700 with a stationary die 701 and a movable die 702 clamped together are hung by a crane 800. The molding dies 700 are then inserted into the space between the fixed die base 200 and the movable die base 400 in the direction of the arrow F1 to be installed. The stationary die 701 is then bolted on the fixed die base 200 and the movable die 702 is bolted on the movable die base 400 as well.
Moreover, in such foaming equipment, a plurality of charging guns 900 to be used for supplying resin particles to the molding cavity is attached manually to the stationary die 701 by having the charging guns passed through open paths of the fixed die base 200.